With the plethora of electrical devices found in the modern household, it is frequently necessary to install additional electrical receptacles to provide the required number of outlets. Although outlets can be provided by power strips, these devices are likely to be unsightly and difficult to child-proof as compared to outlets installed in the wall.
Many types of electrical boxes are commercially available, including single receptacle boxes, two-gang boxes, three-gang boxes, and so on. However, it would be beneficial to an installer to have available at the job site the ability to assembly a multi-gang box of the correct size to satisfy the requirements of a particular room or area. What is needed is a configurable multi-gang box that can be configured as a two-gang box, a three-gang box, or even larger box as the situation requires.
Although several multi-gang boxes have been proposed, many of them cannot be easily assembled and configured by a single electrician or homeowner. Thus, as additional electrical outlets are typically installed by a single person, it is beneficial to provide a configurable multi-gang box that can be easily configured and installed at the job site by a single installer.